Poupée de chair mais humaine sans âme
by La Poupee Vaudou
Summary: Koúkla est une invention de Vegapunk pour lutter contre la piraterie. Mais elle ne fait pas l'unanimité chez les soldats. Humaine que d'apparence, elle ne comprend pas la logique humaine menant à de sérieuses embrouilles ou à des malentendus. Avec l'aide de certains marines, Koúkla va découvrir le monde avec un nouveau de point de vue qui va la faire se remettre en question...
1. Naissance d'une arme

Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir ! Je vous présente donc le prologue de ma première fanfiction: _Poupée de chair mais humaine sans âme_. En quoi cela consiste-t-il ? Et bien, j'ai toujours eu envie de faire une fanfic One Piece avec OC mais j'en ai pas mal lue ici et sur des blogs et j'ai pu constater que l'amour est souvent au cœur de ces histoires. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un personnage complètement différent de ce que vous connaissez. Ce sera une fille mais très différente de ce que pouvez connaître.

 **Disclamer: les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi sauf quelques soldats de la marine de ma création et mon OC bien sûr.**

Par contre, il y aura quelques petits moments où les personnages risquent d'être OOC.

* * *

\- Merde !

Ce mot résonna longuement entre les murs du laboratoire suivit immédiatement d'un...

\- Putain !

Et suivit du bouquet final:

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! C'est quoi cette idée tordue ?!

Un marine tenait entre ses mains des plans de conception. Mais pas de n'importe quelle conception: une conception extrêmement complexe et incroyable: la création d'un humain-poupée. Un être de chair mais dépourvu de sentiments, d'organes et de sensations. Ce dernier serait un peu une sorte de super soldat qui ne ressentirait aucune douleur ou autre. Un robot de chair en d'autre termes. Et le résultat de cette création se tenait dans une sorte de baignoire d'eau gelée. C'était une jeune fille en apparence. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à une adolescente normale mais plusieurs coutures reliaient ses membres et son cou à son tronc. Son œil droit n'était qu'un bouton gros comme le poing avec une peau aussi blanche que la neige. Une énorme ouverture allait de la base de son cou jusqu'en bas de son ventre montrant qu'aucun organe n'était présent. Un trou béant à la place du coeur étais là aussi.

Mais le plus horrifique était la poupée vaudou noire dont le bouton qui lui faisait office d'œil gauche semblait doué de vue et les observaient. Elle avait une grande ouverture sur son tronc et malgré qu'elle fut refermée, du sang en dégoulinait. Que cela voulait-il dire ?

Avant que le marine n'eut le loisir de s'interroger davantage, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda le docteur Vegapunk puisque c'était lui.

Le vieil homme tenait en ses mains une robe en tissu noir avec des froufrous composant les manches courtes et le bas de cette dernière avec une veste de cuir et une longue paire de bottes noires à talons et à lacets. Visiblement, c'était pour la fille dans la glace.

\- J-je voulais juste vous prévenir que l'amiral en chef Sengoku vous attend dans son bureau ! Mais... c'est quoi ce... cette chose ?

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda le scientifique en éludant la question du marine.

\- Que... Co... Coby, monsieur.

\- Bien. Vois-tu, Coby, ceci est ma nouvelle création pour la marine: l'humain-poupée ou nouveau soldat. Il s'agit d'un assemblage de morceaux de cadavres à qui j'ai ôté les organes et dont j'ai mis leur source de vie, le coeur, dans une poupée vaudou. Cette fille est un prototype mais je pense qu'il plaira. Elle n'a d'humain que l'apparence et encore. Mais ne t'inquiète pas: elle n'a que pour objectif d'abattre les pirates. Elle ne fera jamais de mal à un marine. Cependant, il va falloir l'éduquer pour qu'elle soit un bon élément. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Coby était tout bonnement effrayé par cette perspective mais il finit par balbutier:

\- J-je... je ne sais pas. C-c'est si... bizarre.

\- Je vois... je vais la ramener parmi les vivants et après je viens voir Monsieur Sengoku. Veux-tu assister à son réveil, Coby ?

Malgré sa folle envie de déguerpir, le marine aux cheveux roses hocha la tête. Vegepunk commença alors à activer le processus de décongélation. La glace fondit rapidement avec les puissantes techniques de chauffage. L'ancien pirate voulu oser dire que la réchauffage se faisait trop rapidement mais préféra se taire.

Petit à petit, le corps était complètement exposé. Les coutures ressortaient de façon nette sur cette peau d'albâtre. Coby put constater que l'œil gauche était ouvert et brillait d'un éclat bleu clair assez pâle comme si l'œil était celui d'un aveugle. Ses cheveux étaient noir corbeau et tranchaient nettement au milieu de tout ce blanc. Soudainement, une secousse agita le corps et l'adolescente se redressa vivement en toussant violemment.

\- Doucement, lui intima Vegapunk en tapotant dans le dos de sa création, Doucement.

Le protégé de Garp fixait la jeune fille les yeux écarquillés. Elle paraissait vraiment être en bonne santé et identique à une humaine même si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chair.

\- Elle a un prénom ? demanda-t-il en évitant l'œil pale qui l'observait avec froideur.

\- Koúkla.

Et ce n'était pas Vegepunk qui avait répondu mais l'humaine-poupée. Sa voix était dénuée d'émotions mais elle avait une certaine douceur et une tonalité un peu enfantine légèrement semblable à la voix d'une petite fille mais en un peu plus grave.

\- ELLE PARLE ?! s'écria, hurla, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en se jetant en arrière.

\- Elle a une conscience, rectifia Vegapunk, Elle a conscience d'exister et comme elle est une humaine, elle peut utiliser la parole pour s'exprimer. Tout comme un humain le ferait. C'est si perturbant ?

\- J-je ne m'attendais pas cela.

Le scientifique soupira et Coby se fit la réflexion qu'il devait souvent tomber sur des gens qui comprenaient autant son travail qu'un analphabète comprenait ce qui était écrit dans le journal. Aussi, il préféra reporter son attention sur Koúkla.

\- C-c'est un joli nom Koúkla. Ça a une signification particulière ?

\- Ça veut dire « poupée » en grec, répondît Vegapunk, Ça la désigne juste par ce qu'elle est d'une certaine manière. Une poupée.

La soi-disante poupée avait attrapé la poupée vaudou et la tenait dans ses bras comme une fillette. Sans doute contenait-elle son cœur et donc ce qui la faisait vivre.

\- C'est une jolie poupée, finit par dire Coby.

Mais de qui parlait-il exactement ? De Koúkla ou de la poupée vaudou ? Lui-même ne serait le dire exactement. Peut-être des deux à la fois qui sait ?

\- Peux-tu nous laisser, Coby ? demanda soudainement Vegapunk, J'aimerais la recoudre et lui inculquer certaines règles sans être dérangé.

\- Heu oui bien sûr. Je... Heu j'y vais.

Une fois sortit, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses resta devant la porte. Le docteur Vegapunk était connu pour son excentricité en matière scientifique et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait l'une de ses créations étranges. Mais il devait admettre que Koúkla le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais d'un autre côté, il appréciait bien cette humaine-poupée...

Au bout d'une demie-heure, Vegapunk finit par sortir de son laboratoire.

\- Je connais le chemin, dit-il à Coby, Peux-tu rester avec Koúkla ? Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

\- Mais vous avez dit que ces êtres n'avaient aucun sentiment, répliqua Coby peu désireux de se retrouver en compagnie de la jeune fille tout seul.

\- C'est juste de la curiosité si tu préfères, rectifia le scientifique en s'éloignant.

Le soldat aux cheveux couleur fleur de cerisier resta planté quelques secondes avant de se décider à rentrer à nouveau dans le laboratoire. Koúkla était assise sur une chaise. Une longue mèche noire cachait son œil-bouton. Elle portait la tenue que Vegapunk avait en mains plus tôt et tenait sa poupée vaudou dans ses bras contre son ventre. Coby hésita à avancer davantage mais l'étrange créature le remarqua et s'avança vers lui avant de se planter et de planter son œil couleur glace dans les siens couleur charbon.

\- Je te fais peur ? demanda-t-elle, Je ne vais pas te tuer.

Ce disant, elle le détailla avant de rire de façon aiguë comme une jeune enfant. Cela perturba pas mal Coby mais il essaya de ne pas le laisser paraître. Mais il ne voulais pas s'attarder trop longtemps. Il vit soudainement la main immaculée de Koúkla aller vers son front et elle lui chipa ses lunettes avant de les regarder comme si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Et cela semblait être le cas visiblement.

\- C'est des lunettes, expliqua Coby en regardant les doigts de l'adolescente se mettre sur les verres ce qui le fit légèrement grimacer, Ça permet de mieux voir quand on a des problèmes aux yeux. Heu, ne met pas tes doigts sur les verres, s'il te plaît. C'est dur d'en ôter les traces après.

Il reprit ses lunettes quelques secondes plus tard. Il commençait à lentement apprécier la compagnie de Koúkla. Elle n'était pas méchante. Juste curieuse.

\- Heu... tenta-t-il.

Aussitôt l'œil pâle se braqua vers son regard foncé.

\- T-tu sais que ta poupée contient ton coeur ?

\- Oui. Et je dois la garder précieusement et je ne peux m'en éloigner que sur cent mètres sinon je m'évanouie et il faut me rapprocher de la poupée pour que je vis à nouveau.

\- Ah.

Ça, Vegapunk avait omit de lui en parler. Mais au fond, Coby n'était qu'un gosse stupide aux yeux de ce génie. C'était déjà fort gentil de la part de ce dernier de lui avoir un peu expliquer sa nouvelle invention. Invention qui était assez curieuse au premier abord mais qui charmait tant elle semblait humaine.

Pendant ce temps, Vegapunk s'entretenait avec Sengoku dans son bureau lui faisant part de sa création d'humain-poupée.

\- Il est vrai que ça pourrait être un élément déterminant pour notre lutte contre la piraterie, admit le Bouddha, Cependant, je ne sais pas sur le point de vue de l'éthique que cela soit...

\- J'ai bien transformé des humains en machines ou plutôt devrais-je dire en armes de guerre, contra le scientifique, Cela aussi pouvait poser problème à l'éthique.

\- Oui mais là...

\- C'est du pareil ou même, monsieur Sengoku, répliqua le génie, Vous m'avez demandé de fournir des armes pour vaincre les pirates. Je vous les offres. Soyez-en satisfait. Vous allez bientôt rencontrer mon prototype. Vous verrez combien Koúkla est formidable. Certes, je peux toujours améliorer les prochaines versions si nécessaire. Alors ? Voulez-vous mettre vos appréhensions et votre maudite éthique de côté pour voir une avancée majeure dans l'armement du Gouvernement Mondial ?

L'amiral en chef hésita encore un instant mais finalement décida de se laisser tenté. Après tout, que risquait-il de découvrir une poupée humaine ?

\- Amenez-la dans la salle d'entraînement, finit-il par décider.

Quand Vegapunk revenu quelques minutes plus tard dans son laboratoire, il remarqua que Coby semblait bien s'entendre avec Koúkla. Cette dernière nourrissait d'ailleurs pas mal de curiosité vis-à-vis de l'ancien homme à-tout-faire d'Alvida.

\- Koúkla, appela-t-il, je voudrais que tu montres tes compétences aux hauts gradés. Tu peux aussi venir Coby.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête de concert et suivirent Vegapunk jusqu'à une salle dans les sous-sols de Mariejoie. Quand ils entrèrent, le scientifique put constater que Sengoku avait réunit pas mal de hauts gradés: Tsuru, Garp, Smoker, Aokiji, Akainu, Fujitora, Kizaru, Hina et Momonga. Leur regard convergèrent vers Koúkla quand elle fit son entrée. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent mais personne ne fit de commentaires à voix hautes.

\- Bien, fit Sengoku, Montrez-nous ce que cet humain-poupée vaut.

\- Elle se nomme Koúkla, répliqua Vegapunk, Bien, Koúkla, fait quelques démonstrations de ta puissance à ces messieurs et ces dames.

\- Très bien.

Coby put clairement distinguer le malaise chez les hauts gradés quand elle parla. Mais aucun commentaire ne fusa.

Koúkla donna alors sa poupée à Vegapunk et s'approcha d'un énorme sac de sable attaché à une chaîne. Elle l'attrapa et le propulsa avant de frapper dedans d'un grand geste du bras droit. La chaîne se brisa et le sac fut propulsé dans le mur dans lequel il s'incrusta y laissant un énorme trou. Un murmure de surprise parcouru le rang des invités. Puis, l'humaine-poupée attrapa s'avança vers Sengoku et le souleva sans ménagement du sol avant de lui demander:

\- Vous avez autre chose de plus intéressant à me proposer, monsieur Sengoku ?

Son air était aussi glacial que la couleur de son œil. Aucune émotion n'était visible. Le ton de sa voix ne semblait pas naturel pour une adolescente. Finalement, l'amiral en chef finit par dire:

\- Tu veux te battre contre des soldats ?

\- Si devoir acheter des pierres tombales ne vous dérangent pas.

Tsuru jeta un regard inquiet à son ami qui hésitait énormément. Soudainement, Akainu prit les devants:

\- Très bien. Faites entrer quelques soldats.

\- Sakazuki ! s'exclama Garp, C'est pas toi qui commande ici que je sache.

\- C'est bon, Garp, le calma Sengoku, Nous allons faire entrer quelques soldats.

Le chef de la Marine ne voulait pas vraiment exploiter ses soldats et sacrifier leur vie pour les créations de Vegapunk mais cette Koúkla avait piqué son intérêt et il voulait la voir à l'œuvre. Aussi quand il croisa le regard pétrifié des victimes, il ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir comme un pincement au cœur sachant ce qui allait les attendre.

Koúkla s'avança vers les soldats et se jeta sur eux. Il y en avait cinq. L'un lui tira dessus en plein cœur mais elle continua à avancer malgré tout. Même si ça lui trouait les habits et la peau, aucune goutte de sang ne sortait de ses plaies et aucune douleur n'entravait son objectif. Elle attrapa la nuque de celui qui était le plus proche d'elle et la lui brisa comme une brindille avant de jeter le cadavre sur un autre des marines et le frappa avec une telle force qu'il s'en trouva éjecté dans le mur sans vie la cage thoracique en miettes et les poumons perforés et le tout enfoncé profondément dans son thorax. Les trois derniers se mirent à tirer dans tous les sens sur l'humaine-poupée pour l'empêcher de s'approcher mais cela ne la gênait pas plus que des petits cailloux qu'on pourrait lui jeter. Elle attrapa l'un d'eux par la gorge et l'envoya rapidement au sol lui brisant la boîte crânienne le tuant sur le coup. Puis elle choppa l'avant-dernier, brisa son fusil comme si elle cassait un bout de chocolat et lui planta un morceau de l'arme dans le cœur et au dernier, elle lui ouvrir à mains nues le thorax mettant au jour ses poumons et ses côtes et légèrement son cœur avant de le laisser tomber dans une mare de sang. Personne n'osa piper mot tant le spectacle avait été rapide et macabre. Puis Sakazuki osa enfin dire quelque chose:

\- Impressionnant cet humain-poupée. Ça pourrait être en effet une bonne arme. Commencez à en faire d'autres, Vegapunk. Ce sera très bien pour notre combat contre la piraterie.

\- Attendez, osa le contredire Vegapunk, Ce n'est qu'un prototype. Il faut d'abord laisser, comme pour toute invention, une période de tests et n'oubliez pas que ce seront des soldats mélangés à vos autres soldats. Il faut savoir quels seront leurs réactions face au monde. Il faudra au moins six mois avant de commencer à en produire d'autres.

\- C'est si important ? demanda l'homme-magma.

\- Si l'on ne veut pas d'un échec ou d'une boucherie, oui.

\- Très bien.

\- Attends un peu, Akainu ! l'interpella Garp, Tu n'es qu'un amiral ici ! Sengoku est ton supérieur hiérarchique et c'est lui qui prend les décisions ici ! Tu ne peux qu'offrir ton avis mais pas ordonner la production d'une invention de Vegapunk sans l'approbation de Sengoku !

Le vieux barbu n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Même si l'autorité et lui ne faisait pas si bon ménage que ça aurait dut l'être, il savait très bien que le dernier mot revenait à l'amiral en chef et certainement pas à un autre amiral. Tant qu'à faire, autant confier le commandement d'une division à une nouvelle recrue tant qu'on y était ! Non mais dit donc !

Sengoku soupira avant de rajuster ses vêtements et observa Koúkla avant de décider quelque chose et finit par déclarer:

\- Même si votre invention est intéressante, je préfère l'observer avant de donner mon avis sur une éventuelle production. Je ne veux pas mettre la vie des soldats en danger.

\- Sage décision, approuva Tsuru.

\- Ouais, fit Garp même si il s'en fichait en vérité.

\- Hina se demande si cette chose aurait dut être créer, fit remarquer la contre-amiral aux longs cheveux roses.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue, lui répondit directement Koúkla, Les pirates n'aiment pas les Pacifista mais la Marine les aiment.

Cette réponse glaça encore plus la pièce. Manifestement, cet humanoïde ne faisait absolument l'unanimité et même si personne n'osait rien dire, Sengoku pouvait sentir la désapprobation de Smoker, Fujitora, Tsuru et de Momonga. Par contre, il sentait aussi que cette chose était apprécié d'Akainu et Kizaru semblait aussi intéressé. Aokiji et Garp s'en fichaient pas mal à première vue. Ça allait être difficile de faire accepter cette nouvelle création de chair mais pas de sang. Mais cela en allait peut-être valoir la peine qui sait...


	2. Intégration, Koúkla devient une soldat !

Bonjour ou bonsoir. Voici mon premier chapitre. Alors, dans le prologue, je me suis surtout basée sur la présentation et les aptitudes de Koúkla pour la présenter. Maintenant, je me suis attelé à son intégration dans la Marine et aux craintes des soldats plus ou moins gradés.

Alors, merci aux personnes qui ont décidé de s'interesser à mon histoire en la suivant et merci à Ic'ilver pour sa review. Même si j'y ai déjà répondu, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir quitte à le redire et radoter comme une vieille.

Ah, petit mea culpa de ma part par rapport à Hina: elle n'est pas vice-amiral mais contre-amiral. Pardon pour cette incohérence qui est entièrement de ma faute. C'est juste que j'ai du mal avec les grades de chacun. Il y en a trop !

Alors, j'ai aussi fabriqué deux OC de soldats de la marine parce qu'à part les hauts gradés, nous ne connaissons aucun nom de soldats sauf Belmer, Corazon ou Coby et Hermep. Mais comme deux sont morts et les deux autres avec Garp, il m'a bien fallu en inventer. Mais ils ne sont pas des non plus trop parfaits ou envahissants. Mais ils ont leur caractère bien à eux.

 **Disclamer: les personnages de One Piece sauf mes OC ne m'appartiennent absolument, et malheureusement, pas.** Petit risque d'OOC.

* * *

Sengoku marchait dans les couloirs en compagnie de Tsuru inquiet. Il se demandait si il avait bien fait d'autoriser que Koúkla subisse une période de tests. Il aurait préféré que cette chose soit enterrée sous une tonne de pierres et que Vegapunk passe à autre chose de moins... humanoïde et effrayant. Mais il ne pouvait ne pas prendre la remarque en compte car il y avait quand même une part de vrai: si des humains-poupées faisaient partie des rangs de la Marine, l'arrestation de certains pirates seraient certainement beaucoup plus facile avec leur quasi-invulnérabilité. Et il devait prendre cela en compte et non pas sa propre horreur des poupées pour juger si cette invention de Vegapunk pouvait être utile ou pas. Et ça risquait de ne pas être facile tant ce monstre de chair humaine était un atout majeur. Il ne pouvait le nier. Mais au niveau de l'ethique...

\- Tout va bien, Sengoku ? lui demanda Tsuru.

La vice-amiral marchait aux côtés de son ami et elle non plus ne savait que penser de Koúkla. L'amiral en chef aurait aimé répondre que oui mais cette femme était l'un de ses plus anciens amis et il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

\- Je ne sais pas. finit-il par dire. Cette créature me trouble beaucoup. Elle fait trop... enfin je veux dire...

\- Elle ressemble à un humain sans en être un ? devina Tsuru. Je comprends. Moi aussi je me sens mal à l'aise avec elle. Mais après dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une apparence. Il faut songer à l'avenir de la Marine et non pas à ce que cette chose est vraiment.

\- Je le sais. Bon sang, soupira le Bouddha. Je me demande parfois si Sakazuki n'a pas raison: je devrais laisser la main à un ou une autre.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es un bon amiral en chef. Peut-être un peu trop relâché parfois mais tu sais comment gérer la Marine. Ne laisse Akainu te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tu le connais: il est beaucoup trop épris dans son désir de justice pour connaître la valeur d'une vie humaine contrairement à toi. Il faut que tu gardes ceci à l'esprit.

\- Pourtant tu as bien vu tout-à-l'heure que j'ai laissé... comment Vegapunk a nommé sa créature, déjà ?

\- Koúkla il me semble. lui répondit Tsuru. Quel nom étrange quand même... désigner une poupée par le nom grec de « poupée ».

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important. Je l'ai laissée tuer ces soldats sans rien faire ou dire. J'ai laissé Sakazuki diriger à ma place.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis puis la vice-amiral finit par lâcher:

\- Peut-être que c'était une erreur. Mais dis-toi que c'était des sacrifices nécessaires si cela peut soulager ta conscience.

Sengoku hocha la tête peu convaincu. Puis il interpella la vieille dame:

\- Au fait, Tsuru, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée d'autoriser Vegapunk de créer des humains-poupées ? Je sais bien qu'il est trop tôt pour dire si ce projet est réalisable ou non mais je voudrais ton avis.

Tsuru le regarda avant de plonger son regard dans le vague en réfléchissant:

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Il faut d'abord observer Koúkla avant de donner un avis positif ou négatif. Mais je suis sûre que cette humaine-poupée est pleine de surprises.

Sur ces mots, elle partit.

Au même instant, Smoker mâchait ses cigares de colère. Il n'aimait pas ce truc étrange qui ressemblait à un humain. Mais alors pas du tout. Et il le montrait très clairement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas fumer autant. retentit la voix de Fujitora dans son dos.

\- Je suis énervé.

\- Contre monsieur Vegapunk ?

\- Oui. Il m'énerve avec ses créations à la con ! Même si elles sont très utiles, je trouve qu'il va trop loin et ce machin de chair humain est la goutte d'eau ! J'espère que l'amiral en chef va en interdire la production et que le prototype va finir brûler quelque part.

\- Hina pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée.

La contre-amiral aux cheveux roses s'assoit près du Chasseur Blanc avant de dire:

\- Monsieur Sengoku va choisir ce qu'il y a de mieux et il choisira la production. Car ce que Hina a vu montre que cette créature est puissante et bien dressée, elle sera une très bonne arme. Mais Hina croit qu'il faut d'abord l'éduquer avant toute chose.

Elle n'avait pas tort mais Smoker ruminer toujours autant pas très convaincu.

\- De toute façon, fit Fujitora, nous allons devoir nous plier à la décision de Sengoku.

Pendant ce temps, Koúkla observait des poissons colorés dans un aquarium. Elle avait été conduite dans le bureau d'Akainu suite à la demande de ce dernier. Mais son attention ne s'était pas porté sur Sakazuki mais sur ses poissons. Kuzan et Borasalino la regardait d'un air amusé. Le "chien rouge" un peu moins. Mais il préféra se concentrer sur son créateur.

\- Cette création est parfaite. Comment est-elle faite ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire. répliqua Vegapunk.

Une brusque tension s'installa et un peu de magma commença à apparaître sur le corps de l'amiral au costume rouge.

\- Dites-le moi. exigea-t-il.

\- Et bien...

Alors que le scientifique parlait, Koúkla plongea sa main dans l'eau pour attraper l'une de ses curieuses bestioles sans pattes. Mais elles s'échappèrent hors de sa portée. Kizaru retenu difficilement un rire. C'était plutôt drôle de voir cette étrange poupée découvrir ce qu'était un poisson. Aokiji ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette jeune fille avait un potentiel dévastateur si elle était bien guidée. Et quelque chose lui disait que Sakazuki avait très envie de l'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins. Mais pour le moment, Koúkla préférait chopper les poissons dans l'aquarium plutôt que de s'intéresser à eux. Elle semblait être très curieuse par ailleurs...

\- Vegapunk, demandez de suite à votre créature de bien vouloir arrêter de pêcher mes poissons ! s'exclama Akainu en voyant ses jolis piranhas colorés sortir les uns après les autres de l'aquarium.

\- C'est quoi un poisson ? demanda l'humaine-poupée.

\- C'est ce que tu es en train de sortir de l'aqurium. la renseigna Kuzan.

\- Tu devrais les remettre dedans. lui indiqua Kizaru.

\- Mais ils vont pas se noyer ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- Ils vivent dans l'eau justement. lui expliqua Borsalino. Si tu ne les remets pas dans l'eau, ils vont mourir.

\- Mourir...

Ce mot lui était étranger mais lui semblait important et grave. Aussi elle remit les pauvres piranhas qui sautillaient partout dans leur eau.

En sortant du bureau de l'amiral de magma, Vegapunk ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de son entretient. Le chien de la marine semblait avoir beaucoup d'intérêt envers sa nouvelle création. Peut-être un peu de trop. Il n'aimait pas tellement cet homme en vérité. Trop centré sur la justice à n'importe quel prix. Certes, bien faire son travail est essentiel mais après tuer ses propres hommes pour accomplir ce travail n'était pas franchement correct. Car même si le scientifique se fichait royalement pour qui il travaillait, il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas prendre de vie humaine dans ses recherches. Ça avait toujours été d'ailleurs un sujet à conflit entre lui et son ancien second. Ce dernier pensait que pour être numéro un mondial, il fallait obligatoirement prendre des vies. Cela avait engendré bien des disputes à ce sujet pour au final en venir à une catastrophe il y avait environ deux ans. Plus jamais une telle chose devait se produire.

Sengoku était à présent assis dans son bureau en compagnie de Tsuru et de Garp. Il regardait dans le vague en réfléchissant.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Garp en mâchonnant un biscuit.

\- Je vais réunir les marines et faire un discours pour annoncer l'arrivée des humains-poupées. Cependant, je ne sais pas où l'affilier. Je ne veux pas perturber le travail des équipes principales. Vous avez une idée ?

* * *

L'univers des humains était vraiment un autre univers pour Koúkla. Cette dernière observait les soldats avec curiosité.

\- Pourquoi ils portent tous les mêmes vêtements ? demanda-t-elle

\- C'est ce que l'on appelle un uniforme lui répondit Tsuru. C'est pour appartenir et signaler son appartenance à un groupe ou une institution. Ici, c'est pour signaler que l'on est soldat. Et tu devras le porter prochainement.

La poupée de chair hocha la tête resserrant légèrement sa prise sur le réceptacle qui contenait son cœur. C'était un geste qui marquait souvent qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Et qui était très... humain. Un peu trop peut-être. Ce qui donna un goût amer de bile dans la bouche de la vice-amiral. Au bout d'une semaine à l'observer avec Garp et Sengoku, elle avait put constater que certains de ses agissements ressemblaient énormément à ceux des humains. Elle en avait parlé en privé avec Vegapunk mais ce dernier lui avait certifié que Koúkla ne faisait que ce qu'il avait qualifié de « mimétisme ». En d'autres termes, elle copiait certaines expressions et agissements des humains pour « se fondre dans la masse » comme l'avait préciser le scientifique.

\- Il faut qu'elle soit aussi humaine que possible. Cela rassurera un peu plus les soldats.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. avait répliqué la vieille dame. C'est... dérangeant.

\- Pour les prochains modèles, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne se comportent pas ainsi. Mais laissez mon prototype faire. S'il vous plaît, madame Tsuru.

La femme n'avait rien trouvé à répliquer. Mais elle n'aimait pas ce semblant d'humanité. C'était une poupée, bon sang ! Pas une humaine ! Et dire qu'on allait annoncer ce projet aux soldats !

En effet, les trois piliers de la Marine et l'humaine-poupée se tenaient sur une estrade devant plusieurs milliers de soldats. Sengoku s'avança alors sa fidèle chèvre près de lui et annonça:

\- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas pour une attaque massive ou un Buster Call. Je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle création de Vegapunk: l'humain-poupée. Il n'y a qu'un prototype pour le moment. Il sera avec l'unité Zyro mais vous pouvez interagir avec lui. Ou devrais-je dire, elle. Elle se nomme Koúkla.

Ce disant, il fit signe à ce que l'on allume un escargophone de transmission et fit s'approcher la poupée de chair. Un murmure s'éleva quand les soldats la virent sur l'écran géant au-dessus de l'estrade. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa peau de porcelaine, ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés masquant le coté droit de son visage et ses habits un peu gothiques, elle était plutôt mignonne cette Koúkla.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'elle n'est pas humaine. dit l'amiral en chef. Koúkla, relève ta frange.

L'adolescente cala sa poupée contre sa hanche gauche et souleva les mèches qui masquait son oeil-bouton. Aussitôt une exclamation d'horreur fusa. Et quand l'on remarqua que du sang dégoulinait de la poupée vaudou, l'exclamation s'intensifia. Manifestement, elle n'était plus si adorable que ça la Koúkla.

\- Fermez-la ! rugit Garp faisant se taire tout le monde. Elle n'est pas dangereuse ! Sauf si vous êtes un pirate !

Même si la clameur s'était tue, les soldats ne semblaient pas tellement rassurés. Alors, il venu à l'idée à Koúkla de parler pensant les rassurer.

\- Il a raison.

Un malaise se fit sentir. Manifestement, son intervention avait causé l'effet inverse. Sengoku essaya de rétablir la situation.

\- Heu... bon cette création a pour but d'éradiquer les pirates et seulement les pirates. Nous sommes en train de tester ce prototype mais attendez-vous à en voir d'autres d'ici quelques mois. Ils seront intégrés dans vos rangs.

Cette nouvelle ne semblait absolument réjouir aucun soldat mais personne n'osait élever la voix pour protester. Et pourtant, ce n'etait pas l'envie qui manquait à certains

\- Quelle poisse ! s'exclama un peu plus tard une femme.

Cette dernière était vêtue de l'uniforme des soldats de la marine et avait de courts cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches tombant sur son front. Ses yeux étaient gris clair.

\- Calme-toi, Marron. essaya de la calmer un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et noirs tout comme ses yeux.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile, Stan ? demanda sa coéquipière avec agressivité. On va devoir se coltiner cette... chose. Pourquoi l'intégrer dans l'équipe Zyro, bon sang ?!

Ce disant, elle serra si fort la table que ses jointures blanchirent. Marron n'aimait pas Koúkla. Même si elle ne lui avait directement adressé la parole. Mais elle refusait de devoir travailler avec une créature aussi bizarre.

* * *

Sengoku regardait Akainu avec fermeté et sévérité. Ce dernier soutenait son regard sans ciller.

\- Pourquoi tu as décidé de prendre la décision de sacrifier ces hommes à ma place ? demanda le Bouddha.

\- Vous refusiez de prendre une décision. Hésiter peut être dangereux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sur un champ de bataille ! Je devais réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler ! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, Sakazuki ?

\- Je sais quelle est ma place mais j'estime que quand notre supérieur ne peut prendre de décision, il faut s'en charger à sa place.

\- Qu'insinue-tu par là ?

\- Vous le savez bien. Mais sachez que je ne remets pas votre autorité en cause si cela vous effraie.

* * *

Au même instant, Koúkla se tenait devant la porte du bâtiment de l'équipe Zyro. Elle avait délaissé ses habits noirs pour un uniforme de marine basique. Mais elle n'avait aucune arme et à sa ceinture, pendait sa poupée vaudou. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier l'uniforme qu'elle avait sur elle. Ce n'était pas franchement joli ou autre et elle trouvait que le blanc rendait mal avec sa peau de couleur identique. Enfin, si elle devait vraiment le porter...

Elle ouvrit alors la porte en entra. Un grand silence se fit à son entrée. Mais ce silence signifiait surtout qu'elle n'etait pas la bienvenue en ce lieu. Et au vu du regard meurtrier de Marron, il n'y avait besoin d'aucune parole pour le comprendre. Du moins, pour un humain ordinaire. Car Koúkla ne connaissait pas très bien la mécanique humaine et ne comprenait pas trop ce regard envers elle. Aussi elle lui adressa un petit signe amical de la main. Ce qui finit de mettre Marron en colère.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement. T'es une créature bizarre qui n'a rien à faire ici !

\- Monsieur Sengoku m'a demandé d'intégrer votre unité. C'est avec lui qu'il faut parler.

\- Tu n'es pas une humaine. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais te mêler aux humains !

\- C'est comme ça.

Marron la regarda durement et finit par lâcher:

\- Je ne t'aime pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas humaine ?

\- Ouais et en plus t'es une chose de Vegapunk. Double raison pour ne pas t'aimer.

\- Vous n'aimez pas monsieur Vegapunk ? Il est gentil pourtant.

\- Tu connais les Pacifistas ?

\- J'en ai jamais vu mais monsieur Vegapunk m'a dit qu'ils étaient vraiment géniaux.

\- Ce sont des humains qui ont été modifiés pour être des machines de guerre et ressembler au Grand Corsaire Batholomew Kuma.

\- Et c'est mal ?

Un blanc se fit entendre et la femme soldat reprit la parole avec plus d'énervement:

\- Voilà une nouvelle raison pour ne pas t'aimer ! Tu ne comprends même pas la logique humaine !

Koúkla la regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis dit:

\- J'ai été créée pour tuer des pirates. Ma logique est simple: pirates égal ennemis et les autres égal amis. Et qui dit ennemi dit arrestation ou mort. C'est aussi simple que cela. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme cela chez les humains ?

Marron allait répliquer mais Stan s'interposa:

\- Laisse tomber, Marron, elle ne possède aucun raisonnement ou une éthique digne d'un humain. C'est une sorte de machine comme un Pacifista. Ça sert à rien de t'escrimer à lui expliquer des choses. Enseigne-lui juste les règles et basta.

\- J'ai un prénom. fit l'humaine-poupée. Je m'appelle Koúkla. Et vous madame c'est madame Marron si j'ai bien compris.

De la surprise se lue sur les traits de l'intéressée. Jamais on ne lui avait témoigné une telle forme de respect. C'était plutôt flatteur en fait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'aimait pas que ce machin dise son prénom.

\- En effet. finit-elle par dire. Je m'appelle Marron. Mais ce sera Capitaine Marron. Je suis la chef de l'unité Zyro. Et je vais t'expliquer les règles vu que discuter avec toi ne sers à rien. Ici, JE commande et j'exige une stricte obéissance. Donc, lever à six heures tapantes, passage sous la douche, habillage et tout le monde à table pour sept heures. Ensuite, entraînement jusqu'à midi et ensuite repas puis encore entraînement et ensuite repas, études de missions et de rapports, douche et au lit ! C'est bien comprit ?

\- Oui, Capitaine Marron. Mais...

\- Tu oses discuter le programme ?! s'énerva Stan. Marron l'a concu avec un parfait équilibre !

\- Je crois que ce programme est bien mais je tiens à préciser que je ne dors et ne mange jamais. J'en ai pas besoin. Je peux me mettre en état végétatif mais pas possible de dormir.

\- Et si tu ne mange pas, comment tu te nourris ? lui demanda le soldat.

\- Je ne me nourris pas. Je n'en n'ai aucune utilité. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas digérer quoique ce soit vu que n'ai pas d'organes.

\- QUE...

La capitaine et le vice-capitaine ne purent retenir une exclamation de surprise. Ça, ils ne s'y attendait pas. Mais vraiment pas. Ça rendait Koúkla encore plus étrangère à eux encore.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Il faut qu'on sache encore quelque chose ? voulut savoir Marron. On sait que t'es pas humaine, que t'as un bouton en guise d'œil droit, que tu n'as pas d'organes et pas de sentiments. On doit savoir quoi d'autre ?

\- Je ne possède aucune sensation et j'ai une force identique à celle de Monsieur Garp. Après, j'ai un cœur mais il est dans ma poupée vaudou. Elle doit rester avec moi sinon je tombe évanouie si je m'éloigne de plus de cent mètres d'elle. Mais si jamais vous m'abîmez, je ne serais pas tuée. Il faut percer le ventre de ma poupée pour que je sois tuée.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, le visage de ses deux interlocuteurs perdaient de leur couleur. Jamais ils n'auraient crû qu'une telle créature pouvait exister et la peur commença à s'emparer d'eux. Car si jamais il lui venait en tête de les massacrer, ce serait un jeu d'enfants pour elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle leur ai avouer son, certainement, seul point faible et mortel.

\- Vous n'allez pas bien ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- C-c'est juste... hésita Stan.

\- Je ne suis pas dangereuse pour vous. dit Koúkla.

\- On ne te fais pas confiance. finit par avouer Marron. T'es trop bizarre pour nous !

\- Confiance ? C'est quoi ? voulut savoir l'humaine-poupée perplexe.

\- Ah tu ignores le sens de ce mot... soupira la femme soldat. Hum comment dire... la confiance c'est... heu... c'est un lien très important entre les personnes qui doivent travailler ensemble ou vivre ensemble ou autre. Cela permet de... hum c'est pas simple d'expliquer cela. Pour faire clair, tu vois ce qu'est une corde ?

\- Oui, Capitaine Marron.

\- Bien. Et bien disons que cette corde est attachée au poignet de deux personnes. Admettons pour l'exemple moi et Stan. Elle paraît solide mais en fait, c'est assez fragile et ça peut casser si jamais l'un fait quelque chose qui puisse mettre l'autre en danger. Donc, il faut pouvoir nouer une corde à ton poignet mais comme on ne t'aime pas ça va être difficile. Tu comprends ?

\- Je crois. Donc si je veux votre confiance, je dois être une humaine. Mais c'est pas possible. Alors je dois trouver autre chose. Peut-être cela...

Ce disant, elle attrapa l'une des mains des deux soldats, attrapa et posa sa poupée sur ces dernières.

\- La corde peut être ma poupée, non ? Le fait que je vous laisse la prendre est ma confiance car je ne donnerai pas mon cœur à tout le monde. Ça vous va ?

Les deux autres ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire suite à ceci. Du coup, ils se jetèrent un regard surpris et finirent par serrer doucement la poupée pour ne pas faire mal à Koúkla plus par peur de sa réaction que de vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle même si ils doutaient que ça puisse lui faire mal. Du sang tâcha brutalement leur main: l'entaille dans le ventre de la poupée laissait s'échapper du liquide rouge. Ils se consultèrent du regard et rendirent son bien à la créature de Vegapunk qui la nettoya un peu avant de la remettre à sa ceinture.

\- J'ai votre confiance, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment mais si tu nous offre ta confiance, c'est déjà ça. dit Marron. Bon, nous allons te présenter au reste de l'unité. Et ne leur fait pas peur. Alors, arrête ta poker face !

\- Poker face ? répéta l'humain-poupée sans comprendre.

\- T'as aucune expression faciale ! C'est pas humain ça ! Il faut que tu ai un minimum d'expression.

\- Mais j'en n'ai pas besoin pour faire mon travail.

\- Si. Tu seras plus humaine comme cela.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir faire des expressions faciales.

Marron et Stan soupirèrent de concert avant de la guider vers la salle d'entrainement.

Il y avait environ une douzaine de soldats qui s'entraînaient soit au tir soit au sabre dans la salle. Tous s'arreterent et se mirent au garde à vous quand ils virent Marron. Mais ils pâlirent en voyant Koúkla. Et la voir dans l'uniforme de la marine ne semblait pas les ravirent.

\- Repos. fit Marron. Bon, comme vous le savez, l'amiral en chef Sengoku a décidé de nous accorder à nous, la plus faible brigade d'intervention, l'équipe Zyro la responsabilité de faire la série de tests qui diront si le prototype de la nouvelle invention de monsieur Vegapunk répond à ses attentes. Donc, nous allons devoir gérer cette chose qui répond au nom de Koúkla. Je vais donc vous demander de bien vouloir lui apprendre les bases et de la traiter comme si elle était une nouvelle recrue mais avec respect. Vous pouvez disposer et retourner vous entraîner.

Alors que les soldats observaient du coin de l'œil leur nouvelle recrue tout en s'eloignant. Stan s'approcha d'un établi couvert de sabre et en attrapa un qu'il donna à la jeune fille qui le regarda d'un air curieux. Elle savait que c'était une arme mais elle se demandait à quoi cela allait lui servir vu qu'elle utilisait ses mains pour se battre.

\- Tu vas te battre avec ce sabre. lui dit le soldat aux cheveux noirs.

\- Mais j'utilise déjà mes mains.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Tu dois pouvoir utiliser des armes aussi ! Il y a des fruits du démon qui rendent insensibles aux coups !

\- Des fruits du démon ? C'est quoi, monsieur Stan ? répéta Koúkla.

\- Hein ?! Oh bon sang ! Mais on ne t'as rien apprit ou quoi ?! Argh, il va falloir tout t'apprendre ! Tu sais lire, au moins ? s'énerva le vice-capitaine.

\- Oui. Mais pas beaucoup.

\- D'accord. Bon, je vais déjà t'enseigner quelques techniques au sabre. Essayons d'abord avec l'attaque d'estoc.

D'un geste vif, il étendu son bras le sabre en main. Koúkla l'imita mais quelque chose gêna Stan.

\- C'est pas ce qu'il te faut. Une lame plus longue devrait te convenir.

Il partit chercher une lame plus grande. Cela semblait aller mieux.

\- Il est important d'avoir une lame qui corresponde bien à notre style de combat et à notre prise en main. expliqua-t-il. C'est plus facile de se battre ainsi.

\- D'accord. Mais, je ne sais pas le sabre me correspond bien. Je veux dire, je n'aime pas la prise en main de ce genre d'arme. J'ai déjà essayé d'en prendre en main. Je me demande si une sorte de lame très longue mais au manche plus fin ne serait pas mieux adapté.

\- Tu penses à quoi exactement ? voulut savoir le sabreur.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je réfléchisse.

\- Très bien. Mais je veux quand même t'enseigner un peu le sabre. Commençons par l'estoc puis par...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Koúkla était dans sa chambre personnelle quand Stan arriva avec plusieurs livres dans les mains.

\- Voilà. dit-il. Ça fera ta culture personnelle. Si tu as un soucis avec un mot, regarde dans ce livre. Ça se nomme un dictionnaire. Tu verras: avec toutes ses connaissances, tu connaîtras mieux le monde qui t'entoure et tu pourras mieux exécuter ta mission.

\- Merci, monsieur Stan.

\- Tu ne dormiras pas ?

\- J'en n'ai pas besoin.

\- Comme tu le veux.

Quand il referma la porte, Stan remarqua que Marron était adossée au mur.

\- Tu lui a fourni une sacrée liste de lecture. sourit-elle.

\- Oui. Je pense qu'elle réussira mieux si elle sait à quoi elle a à faire. En connaissant les fruits du démon et les différents types de ces derniers, elle sera en mesure de mieux stopper les pirates. En plus, elle saura comment se battre au mieux.

\- C'est sûr. Mais, je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, elle me fait peur.

\- Par sa nature ?

\- Oui. Elle est clairement plus poupée qu'humaine. Elle n'a qu'une enveloppe d'humain. C'est trop étrange. Elle ne semble pas méchante mais après je suis inquiète.

\- Oui. Si jamais elle décide de s'en prendre à nous ou autre, la seule chance que nous avons de l'arrêter est de percer ou de détruire sa poupée. Et cela va être très difficile si elle « disjoncte » un jour.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de reprendre:

\- C'est ma plus grande crainte. Et je sais qu'elle est forte. Vegapunk a créer un monstre dangereux. Espérons qu'elle sera aussi docile que les Pacifistas.

\- On ne peut que l'espérer.

Le lendemain matin, quand Marron et Stan entrèrent dans la cantine, ils y trouvèrent Koúkla. Cette dernière regardait sans la toucher une grosse araignée. Elle tendu alors sa main et cette dernière alla se mettre dessus.

\- Elle est mignonne. finit-elle par dire.

Elle s'avança vers une fenêtre et laissa l'arachnide partir vers de meilleurs horizons.

\- Tu as dormi ? demanda Marron en voyant la pile de livres sur la table.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Je suis une sorte de zombie en gros. Je ne mange pas. Je ne dors pas et je suis quasiment invulnérable. N'est-ce pas beau ? Même si je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce que je suis. Je vous ai entendu hier soir parler de moi. Un conseil: quand vous parlez de moi, veillez à ce que je ne sois pas dans les parages. Et pour répondre à vos inquiétudes, je ne suis pas dangereuse pour vous. Et je ne suis pas une Pacifista. J'obéirais mais pas comme eux non plus. Je suis une soldat comme vous mais plus poupée qu'humaine pour reprendre vos termes, mademoiselle Marron.

Marron et Stan ne savaient absolument pas quoi dire tellement son ton était sérieux. Peut-être qu'après tout, Koúkla pouvait être qu'une simple poupée humaine inoffensive pour les marines...


	3. Une mise au point

Salut ! Voici donc mon deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour ceux qui suivent et commentent mes textes ça me fait très plaisir.

Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages, sauf Koúkla, ne m'appartiennent. Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

Ah, petite précision, j'écris en utilisant les appellations françaises. Donc pas d'Akuma no Mi ou de Shichibukai mais ce sera Fruits du Démon ou Grands Corsaires.

* * *

Koúkla regardait par la fenêtre des soldats s'entraîner. Bizarrement, elle était dispensée d'entraînement. Certainement dut au fait qu'elle avait cassé en deux l'un des soldats sans le faire exprès. Le pauvre avait fini paralysé suite à cela. Et bien sûr, Marron et Stan l'avait beaucoup grondée. Mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi par contre. À ses yeux, les humains ne pouvaient pas être blessés et elle avait du mal à intégrer le contraire.

Mais au moins, cela lui avait permit de trouver son arme pour se battre. Après plusieurs recherches infructueuses du côté des sabres, elle avait fini par chercher du côté d'armes plus courtes et plus adaptées à son type de combat à savoir le combat rapprochée et à mains nues. Mais les dagues ne lui convenait guère et les couteaux non plus. Alors elle avait fini par trouver une idée plutôt surprenante mais bigrement efficace: des aiguilles.

Mais pas des aiguilles à coudre. Ces dernières étaient plus longues mais très fines et pointues. Ça correspondait parfaitement pour sa manière de combattre. Et pour les ranger, elle les plantaient dans ses bras pour pouvoir les avoir facilement. Elle avait aussi apprit le tir au fusil et au pistolet mais n'y était pas très douée. Son atout majeur, c'était sa grande force et avec quelques apprentissages dans les arts martiaux, elle était devenue une combattante redoutable dans ce domaine. Mais restait néanmoins un monstre pour les yeux de l'équipe Zyro.

Il ne fallait pas leur en vouloir de trop car après tout, n'importe qui en la voyant ne pouvait penser une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait être humaine. La peur était très puissante et c'était une aura de peur qui entourait l'humaine-poupée. Trop humaine et pas assez éloignée de l'humain pour rassurer.

Vegapunk avait été énormément critiqué suite à la présentation aux soldats de sa nouvelle création et la tension qui s'était installée depuis, soit environ une semaine, n'avait cessé de grandir et à chaque fois que le scientifique avait le malheur de vouloir mettre le pied dehors, il était accueillit sous des nuées d'injures et d'huées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une de ses expériences ou créations suscitait autant d'animosité de la part des soldats mais de cette ampleur là, jamais.

Hina était déjà intervenue pour rétablir le calme avec Smoker mais cela n'avait servit à rien. Sengoku et Akainu eux-mêmes avaient décidé d'intervenir. Ce qui avait quelque peu calmé les esprits mais le tonnerre grondait toujours.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'observer les humains se battre avec des sabres, elle entendu une voix dans son dos:

\- Hé !

Koúkla se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'environ trente ans le visage marqué d'une cicatrice au menton et aux cheveux sales et mi-longs de couleur marron.

\- Bonjour. dit-elle poliment. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Ouais. fit le type en s'avançant. Je voudrais juste... QUE TU CRÊVES, SALOPERIE !

Et il planta un poignard dans l'emplacement du cœur de l'humaine-poupée. Cette dernière observa l'arme plantée jusqu'au manche dans sa poitrine sans une once d'expression.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai fais une bêtise ?

\- T'ES PAS MORTE ?!

\- J'ai pas de coeur autant au sens propre qu'au figuré. J'ai aucun organe. Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Le soldat effrayé attrapa d'un coup un autre poignard et le lui planta dans son œil gauche jusqu'au manche également. Koúkla resta impassible.

\- J'ai fais une grosse bêtise alors pour avoir un autre coup de couteau. Mais je ne vois pas quoi. Je n'ai cassé personne, pourtant.

\- T'as rien fais du tout ! Je veux juste que tu disparaisses !

\- Oh ? Bon et bien, il fallait juste me demander de partir dans ce cas. Je n'avais pas besoin de recevoir des coups de couteau. C'est parce que je ne peux avoir mal qu'il faut le faire. Je dois me recoudre après et c'est pas facile pour certains endroits de se coudre soi-même.

Ce disant, elle attrapa le premier poignard qu'elle extirpa avant de le laisser choir au sol. Elle fit de même avec l'autre sauf que son œil partit avec la lame. Elle resta quelques secondes son œil en brochette sur l'arme blanche qu'elle avait en main avant de dire:

\- Il fait tout noir... et j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu t'es enlevé l'œil. Tu vois plus rien, pas vrai ?

\- En effet.

Sur ces mots, Koúkla partit. Mais sans sa vue, ça lui était très difficile de se repérer et à force d'errer dans les couloirs en serrant sa poupée dans ses bras pour éviter qu'on essaie de la transpercer, la pauvre adolescente finit par déboucher sur un escalier. Elle loupa la marche et descendit, dévala, toutes les marches en roulé-boulé avant de s'échouer sur le sol après un vol plané. Elle s'assit sur le sol avec toujours sa poker face habituelle.

\- J'ai raté la marche. dit-elle.

\- C'est quoi tout ce raffut ?! s'exclama la voix de Coby.

Ce dernier était arrivé en quatrième vitesse en entendant le bruit de la chute de la poupée de chair. Cette dernière, en entendant sa voix, lui fit un signe de la main pour dire bonjour.

\- Oh ? Salut, Koúkla ! fit-il. Tu...

Il s'interrompit en voyant avec effroi l'orbite vide de la jeune fille.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria le soldat aux cheveux roses. Mais qu'as-tu fais ?!

\- J'ai perdu mon œil. répondu la créature de Vegapunk en se relevant non sans mal.

\- Mais c'est très grave ! Tu ne vois rien ! Il faut te rendre la vue !

Ce disant, il attrapa la main de l'humaine-poupée et l'emmena avec lui à travers le couloir. Des soldats se retournaient sur leur passage mais Coby s'en fichait. Koúkla n'était peut-être pas un être humain mais elle était gentille et seul cela comptait. Il ne comprenait la méchanceté gratuite que les soldats lui offrait dès que possible. Elle faisait peut-être un peu peur au premier abord mais une fois qu'on lui parlait un peu, ce n'était qu'un détail qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la race humaine. Coby était d'ailleurs persuadé que c'était l'un des soldats de l'équipe Zyro qui lui avait arraché l'œil par pur méchanceté. Et comme Koúkla n'était pas du genre à riposter, elle s'était juste contentée gentiment de son sort.

\- Koúkla, dit-il avec sévérité, c'est pas normal qu'on s'en prenne à toi de cette façon, tu dois te défendre.

\- Mais si je le fais, je risque des ennuis. En plus, les humains sont trop fragiles. J'en ai déjà cassé un sans le faire exprès.

\- Mais enfin, on t'a arraché l'œil !

\- Non je me le suis moi-même enlevé.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Un soldat m'a planté un couteau dans l'œil. J'ai retiré mon œil en même temps que la lame.

Le soldat retenu avec difficulté un haut-le-cœur. Quelle horreur !

\- C-c-c'est pas une raison ! Je veux dire... dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu n'es peut-être qu'une poupée de chair et une humaine sans âme mais tu n'as pas à subir ce genre de traitement !

\- Ça ne me fais pas mal tu sais. Je ne ressens aucune douleur.

\- Et alors ?! C'est pas une raison valable ! Personne ne devrait être maltraité de la sorte !

Koúkla le regarda ou plutôt concentra son orbite vide sur Coby. Elle lui tendu alors sa poupée qu'il prit. Du sang en coulait. Il avait souvent remarqué ce phénomène et il avait toujours brûlé de savoir la vérité à ce sujet. Il avait bien une petite idée mais...

\- Quand ton coeur saigne c'est que tu es soit pas à l'aise ou touchée par ce que l'on te dis n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je sais que cela peut sembler bizarre vu que je suis censée avoir aucun sentiment mais... enfin...

Elle chercha ses mots mais le marine avait comprit: Koúkla avait une certaine forme primaire de sentiments. Elle pouvait montrer son malaise ou si elle était touchée par ce qu'on lui disait en faisant saigner son cœur. C'était... étonnant. Cela prouvait qu'elle n'était une machine et qu'elle avait un semblant d'humanité et c'était très important. Ça la rendait... plus humaine. Il lui rendu sa poupée se sentant un peu mal à l'aise de tenir son cœur dans ses mains. Elle la reprit et la colla contre son ventre d'une main avant de tendre l'autre à Coby qu'il prit sans hésitation. Et tout cela sous les yeux stupéfaits de quelques soldats.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme arriva avec la poupée de chair dans le bureau de Garp.

\- Monsieur Garp ! Il y a un gros problème !

Ce dernier, qui était en plein discussion avec Hermep sursauta et tourna la tête vers son protégé et faillit avaler son biscuit de travers en voyant Koúkla.

\- Oh putain ! jura t-il en expulsant des miettes partout. Il faut vraiment être le pire des connards pour faire ça !

Même si il ne l'avouait qu'à demi-mot, le grand-père de Luffy aimait bien Koúkla. Surtout depuis le jour où elle lui avait amené une boîte de biscuits. Même si au départ, il la trouvait trop étrange, il avait fini par apprécier cette gamine-poupée et trouvait que ce n'était pas normal de voir la pauvre se faire maltraitée par les soldats. Il avait déjà essayé de dire quelque chose à ce sujet mais sans grand succès.

\- Bordel, soupira le vice-amiral en regardant l'œil absent de la jeune fille. Comment on va faire pour te réparer ? C'est pas vrai ça !

\- C'est pas la peine de se fâcher. C'est qu'un œil. tempéra Koúkla.

\- Et tu crois que c'est facile à trouver ?! répliqua Hermep. Les yeux sont l'une des premières choses qui s'abîment chez les humains quand ils meurent !

\- C'est vrai. approuva Coby. Ça ne va pas être facile de te dénicher un œil de remplacement. En plus, il faut qu'il possède son nerf optique pour te permettre de voir.

L'humaine-poupée se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Au même moment, Sengoku était à son bureau en train de rédiger une lettre de réunion pour les Sept Grands Corsaires. Sa chèvre dévorait des papiers dans son coin. L'amiral en chef soupira et se passa la main sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas du tout devoir engager une réunion alors que la colère grondait chez les soldats mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il fallait les réunir pour leur parler de son projet. Cette réunion ne se fera pas avant plusieurs semaines mais elle était essentielle.

Tout en réfléchissant, il allait se remettre à écrire quand Garp déboula dans son bureau sans frapper lui faisant faire une énorme rature sur sa page.

\- Hé, Sengoku ! T'as pas un œil sous la main ?

Le Bouddha le regarda d'un air désabusé et cru sincèrement l'espace d'une seconde que son meilleur ami était devenu fou. Sans doute avait-il abusé de ses biscuits ou du café. Ou alors c'était lui qui devenait fou.

\- Un œil ? répéta t-il incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Oui. C'est pour Koúkla. Elle s'est fait arraché le sien.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah l'humaine-poupée là.

\- Oui ?

\- Elle a un bouton à l'œil droit et un œil à l'œil gauche pas vrai ?

\- Oui et ?

\- Bah elle s'est fait arraché le gauche. Elle est aveugle.

Sengoku prit une grande inspiration et se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main. Misère, encore un problème à régler...

\- Elle est où ?

\- Dans mon bureau. Coby et Hermep l'occupe.

Va demander à Vegapunk de venir. C'est sa création après tout. Ou à un chirurgien au pire. Je me charge de l'œil.

Jamais de sa vie en entrant dans le bureau de Garp, Hina n'aurait pensé voir un tel spectacle: Koúkla sans œil assise sur une chaise en soutient-gorge en train de se faire coudre par Coby tandis qu'Hermep lui tenait la pelote de fil.

\- Hina veut savoir ce qui se passe. exigea la contre-amiral.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Hina ! firent les deux soldats.

\- Koúkla s'est faite plantée par un soldat et s'est fait arraché l'œil. expliqua Hermep. Alors moi et Coby, on la recoud là où c'est nécessaire.

\- Hina trouve toutes ces coutures moches.

\- Koúkla répond que la plupart de ces coutures la tienne en un seul morceau. répliqua l'humaine-poupée sur le même ton.

Cela fit se figer les deux jeunes hommes tandis que la femme aux cheveux roses la regarda légèrement surprise avant de dire.

\- Hina trouve que tu as une drôle de manière parler parfois.

\- Koúkla vous réponds que c'est ainsi que vous parlez.

Un blanc s'installa. Puis la rose lui répondu:

\- Hina parle ainsi car Hina est Hina. Et Hina veut que ce dossier soit remit à Garp.

Elle posa un dossier dans une chemise verte sur le bureau et partit rapidement.

De son côté, Sengoku eu toutes les peines du monde à récupérer un œil potable à la morgue. Après moult explications pour tenter de récupérer le globe oculaire et son nerf optique, il finit par obtenir un œil vert pâle en bon état. Il le mit dans un verre avec des glaçons.

Garp, quant à lui, avait déniché un médecin et après plusieurs minutes de menace, avait fini par le convaincre d'aller remettre un œil à Koúkla.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Sengoku arrivait avec son verre à la main.

\- Voilà. Maintenant, débrouillez-vous.

Il donna le verre au médecin et partit rapidement. Le médecin rentra dans le bureau et frémit en voyant l'humaine-poupée. Malgré tout, il prit et enfila des gants, attrapa l'oeil et l'enfonça dans l'orbite et raccorda le nerf optique. Koúkla cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de dire:

\- Je vois à nouveau. Merci monsieur le médecin.

Mais le pauvre homme s'était empressé de partir. Garp, Coby et Hermep étaient tout pâles. Mais elle préféra ne poser aucune question.

\- Merci pour l'œil, monsieur Garp. dit-elle.

\- Heu c'est Sengoku que tu dois remercier pas moi.

\- Vous pouvez lui transmettre le message, s'il vous plaît monsieur Garp ? Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas trop.

\- Heu oui bien sûr je lui dirais. promit Garp tandis que Koúkla se levait.

Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de dire:

\- Tu lui ressemble un peu. Toi aussi tu n'es pas aimée pour ce que tu es.

L'humaine-poupée se tourna vers le vice-amiral et le regarda d'un air curieux.

\- De qui parlez-vous, monsieur Garp ? demanda t-elle.

\- De l'un de mes petits-fils.

\- Luffy ? demanda Coby. Pourtant...

\- Non pas lui. C'est à Ace que je pensais.

\- Ace ? Luffy ? fit Koúkla sans comprendre.

Garp ferma la porte de son bureau et expliqua:

\- Ce sont mes petits-fils. L'un est le fils de mon fils et l'autre est le fils d'un homme qui était très important il y a un peu plus de vingt ans. Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui par le passé.

\- D'accord. Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vus ici ? Ils ne sont pas à Marineford ?

\- Ce sont des pirates.

\- Des pirates ? Pourquoi ? Ils devraient être marines, non ?

\- J'aurais préféré mais ils ont préféré être des pirates. Attends deux secondes.

Ce disant, Garp fouilla dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit deux avis de recherche. L'un montrait un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille et l'autre un jeune homme un peu plus vieux avec un chapeau de cow-boy orange.

\- Les voici. Monkey D Luffy et Portgas D Ace.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant. observa la jeune fille.

Dans son esprit, c'était simple: les marines égal gentils et les pirates égal méchants. C'était très simpliste mais c'était plus facile d'inculquer une notion simpliste à ces créatures pour qu'elles fassent leur travail correctement.

\- Ils ne le sont pas. lui assura Garp.

\- Mais ce sont des pirates.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire. intervenu Coby. Luffy est gentil. Et Ace aussi même si je n'ai jamais rencontré ce dernier. Vois-tu, il y a quelques mois, j'étais un homme à tout faire sur le bateau d'une pirate nommée Alvida. J'ai rencontré Luffy qui m'a sauvé et je suis parti en mer avec lui. Ensemble, on a aidé un homme du nom de Roronoa Zoro qui était censé être exécuté par la marine. Par la suite, je me suis engagé pour être soldat. Voilà. Donc j'étais aussi un peu un pirate il n'y a pas si longtemps. Luffy est une personne vraiment gentille même si il peut être stupide parfois. Les pirates ne sont pas forcément méchants en vérité. La simplification gentils et méchants n'est pas la vérité tu sais.

\- Donc tu ne dois plus penser ainsi. continua Hermep.

Koúkla regarda le soldat aux cheveux roses. Ce dernier se demanda un bref instant si elle avait comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais quand elle parla, il su qu'elle avait saisit l'idée.

\- Donc tous les pirates ne doivent pas être arrêtés ou tués ?

\- Heu et bien... hésita Garp.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre face à cette question. Quelque chose lui disait que lui et Coby n'aurait jamais dût lui parler d'Ace et Luffy. Son jugement risquait d'être faussé par la suite. Cela pourrait être très dangereux du coup.

\- Et tous les marines ne sont pas gentils. finit par lâcher Koúkla. Il faut donc en tuer.

Un frisson traversa les trois hommes. Et Coby s'exclama:

\- Non ! Il ne faut tuer personne ! Je ne dis pas que tous les soldats sont des anges mais...

\- C'est quoi un ange ?

\- Heu c'est... ce sont des humains qui ont des ailes dans le dos comme les oiseaux. Mais là n'est pas le sujet ! Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas tuer des soldats. Même si ces derniers ne sont pas forcément très gentils, ils partagent tous une idée de la justice et sont là pour lutter la piraterie.

\- D'accord.

Avait-elle vraiment comprit ? Garp en doutait beaucoup. Il craignait que Koúkla fasse des dégâts. Si lui venait à l'idée de tuer car elle juge que les personnes en face d'elle sont méchantes... un violent frisson le secoua. Non, il ne devait pas penser ça.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire. dit la poupée de chair. À plus tard, Monsieur Garp, Hermep et Coby !

Elle partit dans les couloirs pour revenir au bâtiment de l'équipe Zyro. Le soldat qui l'avait blessée était en train de parler avec des collègues. Elle s'approcha alors de lui.

\- T'es revenue ? s'étonna t-il. Et tu as un nouvel œil ?!

\- Oui. Et c'était pas gentil de me poignarder.

\- T'as pas eu mal, non ? Alors c'est pas un problème !

\- Ouais ! fit un autre soldat. Bien dit !

D'ordinaire, Koúkla s'en serait fichée mais les mots de Coby lui revenu en mémoire et elle croisa les poignets de façon que ses mains touchent ses bras. Ses doigts touchèrent les aiguilles qui y étaient plantées et elle les arrachèrent d'un geste vif. Un mouvement de panique fit reculer tout le monde.

\- Je pourrais t'arracher les deux yeux si je le voulais. menaça t-elle le soldat qui l'avait poignardée. Mais je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis alors je vais m'abstenir de le faire. Cependant, si tu essaie de me refaire un trou dans la peau volontairement, je te ferais pareil. Sauf que moi, je ne saigne pas comparé à toi et je ne ressens pas la douleur alors que toi, oui.

Sur ces mots, elle rangea ses aiguilles et partit plus loin laissant les soldats morts de peur.

Mais personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit de cet incident. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose que les soldats qui avaient assistés à la scène osaient parler car après tout, même si ça ne semblait être qu'une gamine, elle faisait plus peur que n'importe quel colosse ou pirate sanguinaire.

Ce qui, en un sens, montrait que les soldats savaient que d'une certaine manière, ils se sentaient responsables de cette attitude. Après tout, combien de fois avaient-ils embêtés et fait mal à l'humaine-poupée ?

Cependant, au fil des jours qui suivirent, ils remarquèrent que la jeune fille avait plus de répondant face aux brimades qu'auparavant. Elle n'hésitait pas à leur demander d'arrêter ou à sortir ses aiguilles si besoin. Certes, elle ne blessait jamais mais elle faisait vraiment très peur. Aussi, personne n'osait vraiment maintenant lui faire du mal, si l'on pouvait dire ceci, pour ne pas faire dans leur pantalon par la suite.

Garp, Coby et Hermep savaient pertinemment que ce comportement était dut à leur discussion mais ils se gardèrent bien de le déclamer. Garder sa langue était mieux ainsi. Si jamais cela arrivait aux oreilles de Sengoku... les deux jeunes recrues pouvaient dire adieu à la Marine pour corruption d'une arme de guerre, même si cela pouvait paraître étrange comme motif de licenciement, et le vice-amiral risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure avec l'amiral en chef. Autant de bonnes raisons pour fermer sa bouche sur le brusque changement comportemental de Koúkla. Même si le Bouddha se posait quelques questions sur le sujet...

\- Dis, Coby ? Pourquoi les humains saignent ? demanda un jour Koúkla.

Elle était allée plus ou moins se réfugier dans le bureau de Garp après qu'elle se soit faite gronder par Marron et Stan car, selon eux, elle terrorisait les soldats de l'unité Zyro. Aussi, elle avait préféré partir en attendant que la tempête se calme. Et elle s'était donc pointée chez le grand-père de Luffy une boîte de sablés dans les mains pour pouvoir crécher quelques heures. Car cette petite maligne avait très bien comprit que le vieil homme adorait les biscuits. Alors elle l'achetait d'une certaine façon avec ça. Et ça lui permettait de pouvoir voir Coby assez souvent. Car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face non plus: Koúkla était très attirée par Coby et Coby aimait beaucoup Koúkla. Sauf que là, le soldat aux cheveux roses était assez mal à l'aise suite à cette question.

\- Ah heu et bien comment t'expliquer...

\- C'est compliqué ?

\- Heu et bien pour faire simple, le sang est fabriqué par le cœur et il est transporté dans le corps par un moyen de tuyaux plus ou moins gros nommés veines et artères. Donc il faut avoir le cœur dans son corps pour saigner.

\- Ah je vois. Mais c'est pas grave de saigner, si ?

\- Si tu saignes pas de trop, ça va. Mais le sang est un liquide vital pour les humains. Si tu saignes trop, tu meurs.

\- C'est quoi mourir ? C'est grave ?

\- Heu...

Le jeune homme fut brusquement interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvra en claquant. Il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Smoker. Et ce dernier n'était manifestement pas de très bonne humeur.

\- B-bon-bonjour vice-amiral Smoker ! fit le rose.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Smoker. le salua Koúkla. Vous allez bien ?

\- Toi, ferme-la ! Oú est Garp ? J'ai besoin de lui parler !

\- Il est avec Sengoku en train de parler de la prochaine réunion des Grands Corsaires. répondît le marine aux cheveux couleur fleur de cerisier.

\- Merde... ne me dit pas que ces enfoirés vont encore venir à Mariejoie !

\- C'est quoi des Grands Corsaires ? demanda l'humaine-poupée.

\- Je t'ai demandé de te la fermer ! cria le fumeux.

\- C'est pas gentil, monsieur Smoker.

Smoker alluma son cigare, ou plutôt ses deux cigares, et partit en les mâchonnant de colère comme à son habitude.

\- C'est quoi des Grands Corsaires ? répéta Koùkla attendant sa réponse

\- Heu c'est... ce sont des sortes de mandataires du Gouvernement Mondial. Ils permettent de gérer l'équilibre mondial et peuvent être appelés n'importe quand pour aider la Marine. Mais ce ne sont pas des marines.

\- Ils sont quoi alors ?

\- Des pirates.

\- Mais pourquoi ils travaillent avec nous si ce sont des ennemis ?

\- Disons que dans le monde tout ne peut pas être soit blanc soit noir. répondu Coby. Tu trouve que c'est mal d'inviter des pirates à faire partit de la Marine ?

La poupée de chair réfléchit un moment avant de déclarer:

\- Je trouve cela bizarre. Mais si après ils ne sont pas méchants, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Mais pourquoi font-ils ça ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De devenir membres de la Marine. Ils risquent pas d'être mal vus par les autres pirates ou par la Marine elle-même.

\- Les Grands Corsaires sont en effet haïs par les autres pirates et certains membres de la Marine comme monsieur Smoker et monsieur Fujitora n'aiment pas cette institution. Ils trouvent que ça salit l'image de la Marine d'avoir des pirates dans leurs rangs. Après pour moi, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je ne les connais que de noms.

\- Ils s'appellent comment ? voulut savoir Koúkla.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce sont encore les mêmes vu que cela fait un moment que je les entendus mais il y a, à ma connaissance, au poste de Corsaire Dracule Mihawk alias Œil de Faucon qui est le plus grand épéiste du monde, Bartholomew Kuma dit le tyran, Boa Hancock qui est la plus belle femme du monde, Don Quichotte Doflamingo aka Le Démon Céleste, Gecko Moria, Jinbei qui est un homme-poisson et Sir Crocodile qui, il me semble, a été déchu de son titre depuis. Voilà.

\- Ils ne sont que sept ?

\- Oui. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont nommés généralement les Sept Grands Corsaires.

\- Mais ils ont des Fruits du Démon ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Oui. Pas tous mais sur les sept, cinq en ont mangé un. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Mais les Fruits du Démon, ils vont aller ici comment vu qu'ils ne peuvent pas nager ?

Coby se demanda pourquoi Koúkla posait une telle question. Et soudainement, il comprit pourquoi Koúkla posait une telle question.

\- Attends, dit-il. Tu pensais que pour aller d'un point A à un point B, on y allait à la nage ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais non enfin ! On utilise des objets gigantesques faits de métal et de bois que l'on appellent bateaux pour cela. C'est plus facile car déjà, on ne se fatigue pas et en plus, on peut transporter plusieurs personnes avec les bateaux sans compter du matériel. Si tu vas en mission un jour, tu vas monter à bord d'un de ces objets.

\- Ah oui ? Et je pars en mission quand ? demanda Koúkla. Ça a l'air bien la mer.

\- Peut-être pour la réunion avec les Grands Corsaires. hasarda Coby.

\- J'espère.

Les deux jeunes gens reportèrent leur regard vers la fenêtre et la mer brillante au loin.

\- Les pirates ont quand même de la chance. dit soudainement Coby.

\- Pourquoi ? voulu savoir l'humaine-poupée.

\- Ils peuvent toujours naviguer comme bon leur chante. Après, ils ne respectent pas les règles c'est pour cette raison que la Marine veut les stopper le plus souvent.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, ils n'ont rien fait de mal, si ?

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, Koúkla. Mais ne pense pas qu'il faut épargner tous les pirates. Certains sont vraiment horribles.

Ce disant, il regarda à nouveau au loin. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Hermep rentra précipitamment à l'intérieur du bureau.

\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre conversation mais, Coby, il faut que tu viennes avec moi ! Garp te demande !

\- J'arrive ! Bon heu, à plus tard, Koúkla. D'ailleurs...

\- Oui ?

\- Ça te dirais que je t'explique ce qu'il y a dans la mer ?

\- Je veux bien.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses lui sourit avant de partir avec son compagnon aux cheveux blonds rejoindre leur mentor. Soudainement, il se figea repensant au visage de Koúkla au moment où ils se sont quittés. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

\- Bah, t'as un problème ? demanda Hermep.

\- C'est impossible... murmura le rose.

\- De quoi impossible ? voulu savoir le blond.

\- Elle a sourit.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Quand je l'ai quittée, Koúkla a sourit.

Hermep le regarda frappé de stupeur. Lui non plus n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait pas vu la poupée de chair sourire mais ça semblait vraiment impossible qu'elle le fasse. Après tout, elle avait toujours une impassibilité inimaginable et aucune émotion ne se lisait habituellement sur son visage.

Alors, est-ce que cette poupée de chair était tellement une humaine sans âme ?


End file.
